


Megumin's Slime Adventure

by Izissia



Category: Konosuba, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: The KonoSuba gang head on into a cave to slay some nefarious monster or some jazz. The cave is occupied by a horny pink slime which naturally posesses Megumin, makes her grow two fat fucking dicks and she pounds Aqua and Darkness~.





	Megumin's Slime Adventure

The intrepid foursome stepped deeper into the cave, Kazuma out in front, of course. Another day, another job. "I bet there's a horrible monster in here, who'll find us and..." Darkness's hips swayed with delight. Her thighs pushing together in anticpation.  
"You know there's a monster in here.." their leader tuts, "We're supposed to get it, remember?" Darkness's cheeks flushed a sweet pink, nodding her head eagerly.  
Aqua pulled a face, of course she did. Their explosion expert clutching her staff contentedly. This was going to be a piece of cake! The party delved deeper nto the dungeon, "Ew... What the hell is this?" Kazama's feet were caked to the floor, struggling to lift his ankles off the ground, the dark pink goop beneath clung to his body. Like wading through a sea of bubble gum.

"That stuff is gross, I'm not stepping in it." their blue haired goddess scowled, her features scrunching up in revulsion. The pink puddle twitched. Eliciting a gasp from the trapped boy.  
"What the?!" Kazuma gawps, watching the writhing puddle beneath shift up his ankles, swallowing his feet down completely.  
"It's a slime!" Darkness covered her blushing face, "It's going to wrap you up and squeeze you tight and..." her ass gyrates from side to side, she was wet, duh.  
"W-Well give me a hand here!" the hiki thief naturally slashed his dagger towards the twitching, writhing mass of pink. That too~ Was guzzled down ,he got in one good slash before the slime strung from his blade and he could tug it no more. Schlorp~ That too was swallowed.  
"I guess I should..." Megumin lifts her palms high into the air above her, her staff lifted, "EXPLOSI-GHRRPP??!?" with her head thrown backwards, and her maw letting out a tremendous cry, her spell was stifled by a fat gob of candy pink dripping from the roof and splattering into her gullet. She gags and splutters, lurching forwards. Yet more slings of pretty pink slime splatter across her head. Her hat guards her for a good few seconds, before the mass of pink jelly atop her was too much.  
"Do something Darkness!" Aqua cries, the situation quickly turning into a mess. A writhing pink jelly was creeping down Megamin's hat, pushing it to the floor. Descending across her face in a slow roll, her eyes went wide. She'd only just managed to gag up the slime she swallowed, when her eyes were swallowed down by translucent pink.  
"I.. I..." Darkness lurches her head from the trapped an struggling Kazuma, his legs gripped to their thighs. Towards their respected mage, a pink face mask twitching down her face. Clogging her nostrils, slipping to her lips. Megumin drops her staff, and tries to claw the slime off her face. Her fingers rake along her cheeks, scooping up pink balls of clear slime, but there was too much. It rolls across her features.  
"GHLP?!" Megumin's eyes were wide beneath the pink, her mouth stretched apart into a sultry shaped 'O'~ It was like she was gagging on the fattest cock imaginable, The slime forcing its way into her body, sliding down her throat. That gooey pink presence was ravishing her face, and she could do nothing. Darkness could do nothing. Aqua stared, mouth agape as she watched Megumin's throat bulge again and again. The raven haired witch's entire face covered in pretty pink slime. It made her unconcealed eye shine so cutely.  
"What's it doing to her?!" Aqua let out a worried cry, stepping away from the unfolding scene.  
"It's.. It's..." Darkness's thighs squeezed together, she wets her lips. "Too much~." her crimson blush spread throughout her body. Her fingers slip down, tugging her skirt from beneath her. The frilly yellow dress falls to her ankles, revealing her smooth black bodysock below.  
"Don't get off on this!" Aqua cried. Megumin's veins began to light up with bright pink, visibly tracing down her neckline, across her thighs from beneath her dress. The arch wizard's face continued to stretch around the fat, invisible cock, swallowing down all that slime that clung to her face.

Megumin was aware of every second she struggled. Her eyes able to peer out from beneath that slime, clinging to her face though it was. She watched Darkness shamelessly tease her fingers across her concealed snatch, rather than help her gagging body. She watched Kazama get swallowed down by his own slime, totally defenceless. She watched Aqua, stare, and backstep. Utterly, totally worthless~.  
Her skirt twitched, her body screaming at her to resist and to flee. Escape the constant pressure that was pounding its way down her throat, into her gut~. But her palms began to move, of their own accord. She wasn't in control of her own body, only able to stare as she was moved like a puppet on strings. Megumin lifts up her skirt, her eyes openly horrified, but she couldn't stop her body. Revealing her sweet, black panties, and their ruby red trim.  
She thrusts her hips, towards her friends. Not a single illicit thought in her head, and yet here she was flashing the others, humping the air towards them like a nasty, depraved Darkness. Her panties twitch, and she starts to slip them down, down. "Don't!" Aqua gave a firm glare, "I mean it!"  
Her glistening wet cuntlips strung to her soft black undies with clear ropes of wet girlslime. Her trembling, twitching cuntlips shuddering with need. She bucks her hips forwards again. The bright pink veins that rushed through her body grow all the more defined at her crotch. ULP~ GHULP~ GHHHK~ Her vision was still tainted pink, but.. The slime had burrowed completely into her face~ She'd swallowed her mask down completely, the only signs of any slimy presence clinging to her bright pink lips, and making her body glow from the inside.  
Twitch~. Her cuntlips shuddered once more. The soft folds pushing towards her friends. Darkness teases her slit through her bodysock, watching with anticipation. "Mhmm-hmmmm~!" the pink jelly that had curled its way around her spine, lodged itself inside of her mind made her dance to its perverted tune. Megumin could hear her voice escaping her lips as a gentle moan, but do nothing about it.  
Her hips roll forwards, her cuntlips spread. The immense pressure from within her gut forcing its way from her pussy and tearing itself from her glistenin, wet cuntlips. "Hahhhh!" her body was made to cry, as a thick, fat bulbous pink cocktip tears itself from her pussy! The fat veined monster glistening with her pussies slime, its glowing veins bulge, the hot neon things shudder with need.  
She steps towards Darkness, and lets out another cry~ Her cuntlips were being stretched apart once more~ As a second fat cock bursts free! Megumin's bright pink eye rolls in delight! The obscene pleasure that her two dicks gave her had her utterly ob the edge already! She grips the base of her twin cocks, squeezing them together, side by side~. Splrt~. Her mushroom crowns streak hot, pink, slime towards the others.

Darkness bent willingly, begging Megumin to cram her massive dick against her bodysock and claim her pussy~. Aqua bent less willingly, but the pantyless goddess was no match for their corrupted friend.  
Their hips brush together as their eyes rolled, Darkness drools across her fat fucking tits as Aqua grunts and whines. the pink slime dumped into them made their pussies burn with need. Darkness slamming her fat, pale ass back onto the other's length, "Punish me!" she begged. CRACK~ Her rightmost asscheek was given a tremendous blow, the arch wizard ramming her hips forwards relentlessly.  
The girls couldn't take it. Aqua couldn't take it~ Those fat glistening cocks pounded them relentlessly, like no other. The drooling, pink-spewing cocktips CRAM against their cervixes! Aqua spasming in pleasure as she loses her mind to the force of the pounding. Those twin cockheads pressed against their wombs, and filled their bellues with clear, pink slimes.  
The slime corrupted Megumin tugs her hips back slowly, the trio had completely forgotten about the poor thief from before. His story ended there, lost in a cave for the rest of time. Hot, clear goo oozed from the ruined cunts beneath her. Darkness grips her fat asscheeks, spreading her smooth pale curves apart. Her bodysock rips further apart, to reveal her untouched asshole. "More."

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuma is swallowed by the slime and never seen again~


End file.
